The demands placed upon aircraft tires are extreme compared to those experienced by passenger car tires. The severe deformation of the tread upon landing, take offs, and taxing causes significant stresses/strains across the tire profile and eventually result in tire failure. Prior to total failure, the aircraft tire commonly loses chucks of tread at the point of greatest deflection or ply separation in the shoulder area of the tire. Unfortunately, these demands continue and the problems they cause still exist.